Metroid: Assult on the Capital
by Shininganblade
Summary: A spinoff story told in mostly diologue. Currently having writers cramp so it just kind of cuts off at the moment...


_ It has been more than three month since Samus's last encounter with the Space Pirates near Earth. The loss of the bio field caused great damage in the leap for technology advancements ahead of the pirates. She and Adam have been traveling for hours, waiting to get home from their latest recon mission. When a warning breaks in as they travel._

**General**- "Samus we need you here fast, the Pirates have fifteen space frigates coming in to attack the capital."

**Samus**- "Were on our way…Adam we have to hurry"

**Adam**- "General, we won't make it in time. Let's just hope your marines can hold them off until we get there."

**General**- "I'm sure they can. Just hurry. I'm off to brief them of there mission. Over and out."

_ At the capital building the general and president are briefing the marines of the oncoming attack. Hundreds have shown up, some are new timers to battle and others are scar drawn warriors. All are ready to enter the fight to the death to protect their families and their planet._

**President**- "Soldiers of this planet you have been called into duty on this day to defend this planet once again. The space pirates are coming in fifteen space frigates. You all will be split into four convoys. Each convoy will have two ground units of thirty men and two aerial units of six planes and bombers. We have Intel that they may have more newly created technology. If anything is seen, try to capture it. If necessary destroy it. You are to open fire when deemed necessary. Now pack, assemble, and move out!

**Marine 1**- (Speaking to the general) "Sir, Do you really think a couple hundred of us stand a chance against a whole space fleet?"

**General**- "I'm sorry to say this but, no, we won't be able to fend off the entire fleet. Our only chance will be to hold out long enough for Samus to get here, and let's just pray she gets here fast."

_Back on Samus's ship her side screen turns on displaying a Marine on the battle field._

**Transmission from Marine**- "Samus, you have to hurry! We've already lost half our air support and our troops are being pushed back! You must hurry; we won't be able to hold them off much longer!"

**Samus**- "All right, I'm flying this ship at open speed. I need at least twenty more minutes. Can you hold them off for that long?"

**Transmission from Marine**- "Yes, we should be able to. Just Hur… Watch the gun blasts! Hurry, put out that fire! No, it's spreading to the phazon grenades! Get rid of them fast!"

_A bright flash is seen on the screen and yelling is heard. The screen goes static and shuts down._

**Samus**- "No! They'll pay for this."

**Adam**- "Milady do you think they'll really be able to hold them off for twenty more minutes?"

**Samus**- "It's not likely that they will, but they have been through a lot and they won't give up. Adam, prepare our guns. We'll need them once we enter the planets sector. Those pirates shouldn't be able to detect us right away, but once they do it's going to one heck of a fire fight."

**Adam**- "Yes madam"

_Twenty minutes later on the battle field._

**Marine 2**- "General, all our air support has been destroyed. Also almost all of our troops have retreated behind the blast walls."

**General**- "This is bad, the capital building is safe, but the surrounding buildings near you are either being destroyed or captured by the pirates."

**Marine 2**- "Wait...What's that flying overhead?"

**General**- "It's Samus's ship! Tell your troops to give her landing space and to stay clear of her guns path."

**Marine 2- **(To his troops) "Alright everyone Samus is here. Clear an area for her to land and move out of her way…We'll let her take care of some of these things with that suit of hers"

_On Samus's ship_

**Samus**- "Alright Adam, Are you ready to control the guns?

**Adam**- "Yes milady. Just get out there. The marines need our help."

_The Transporter beacon lights up and raises Samus out of the top of the ship._

**Samus**- (To the Marines) "Get all of the injured into my ship. The rest of you pull back to the blast wall near the capital building. You need to hold a tight line there incase any pirates or machines get past." (To Adam) "Open the bay door we are going to load up and transport the injured to the capital building."

**Adam-** "Yes ma'am"

_On the Pirate's command ship._

**Pirate 1**- "Commander, the hunter has arrived on the battle field. Should we activate the plasma cannon?

**Pirate Commander**- "No, hold the firing of the plasma cannon. We have to hit the ship when the marines are inside. That way we'll destroy not only the ship and her, but we'll eliminate more of the marines."

**Pirate 1**- "Yes sir, I'll give the gunners the orders to focus the cannon tracking system on her ship and fire when the marines are all inside."

**Pirate Commander- **"Also, Lets give them a surprise. Tell the all of the ships and troops to seize firing."

**Pirate 1- **"Yes sir."

_The pirate walks into the teleporting station and sends himself to the gunner's station._

**Pirate 1**- "Gunners, I have new firing orders for you. You are to center the plasma cannon and lock onto Samus's ship. You are to fire when the marines are finished loading the injured onto the ship. Until then you are to seize firing onto the field."

_Back in the command room._

**Pirate Commander** - (Thinking to himself) "They'll never be able to stop our fleet. They don't even see our ten other cloaked capital ships. When we destroy Samus and her ship they'll have no way to attack us up here. Then we'll totally wipe the rest of those marines and this entire planet out."

_On the battle field_

**Adam**- "Milady the pirates have called a seize fire. This doesn't feel right

**Samus**- "Adam scan the skies for any cloaked ships. Your right, something isn't right with this seize fire."

**Adam**- "Alright, one moment……Samus, we have a problem!"

**Samus**- "What is it?"

**Adam**- "There are ten cloaked capital ships above…All of their guns are locked onto us! We have to move! Hurry get them all in"

**Samus**- "Alright" (Now talking to the marines) "All of you get in now! We have cloaked ships locking onto us. We have to move out now!"

**Marine 3**- "No, we have almost 40 injured loaded onto your ship. The rest of us will never fit. Go, take off. The rest of us will take cover."

**Samus**- "Ok, I'll drop the injured off in the capital building. Then I'll try to take out those ships!"

**Marine 3**- "Thank you ma'am, good luck."

_She jumps into the ship and blasts towards the capital building._

**Samus**- "Adam, I'm going to fly us over the capital building. Send a transmission to the medical team below and warn them. Then Teleport the injured marines into the medical hall so they can get help."

**Adam**- "Alright, Just tell me when to send them down… (Redirecting his attention) Samus… a capital ship just uncloaked. It has a plasma cannon ready for firing! Avoid it!

_ A bright beam appears to form in the barrel of the cannon. A flash of super heated gas is pressed at Samus's ship piercing its right wing hull._

_On the pirate command ship._

**Pirate Commander over Intercom- "**Attention plasma cannon gunners. Hold your aim and fire onto Samus's ship now!"

_Back in Samus's ship_

_She starts to hover over the North side of the building._

**Samus- "**Are you all alright? Adam, Is there any critical damage to the ship?

Adam- "Nothing to severe. The hull of the right wing was pierced, but an automatic cover-plate is already over it. None of the internal systems were damaged."

**Samus-** "Ok, that's good. Alright let's drop these marines off and get rid of these pirates. I'm in position. Send them in fast"

**Adam** - "I've sent the transmission to the medical team and they said send them in. Here we go."

_The injured marines disappear for the inside of the ship ad reappear in the medical hall._

**Samus**- "We have to get rid of that ship with the cannon before we do anything else. Set the ship to auto-pilot, and take us in. I have to get ready."

**Adam-** "Yes Milady."

_ Samus walks into the back room and activates her power suit. A near by computer terminal turns on and shows a selection of ancient weaponry. She activates her energy shield and selects her weapons. Power beam, Ice beam, Missiles, morph ball bombs, and Varia suit upgrade. _

**Samus- **"Alright Adam I'm ready to go. Send me in."

**Adam- **"Yes ma'am, starting transmission."

_In the control room._

**Pirate 2 (Over headset)** - "Sir, someone just beamed into the ship. I'm activating the bio-scanner now."

**Pirate Commander** - "Leave this line open. I want to hear exactly when something comes up."

_Back to Samus_

**Adam**- "Samus. Someone on the ship is activating aBio-scan. You better hurry and get into the control room. If you don't get there fast you'll be swarmed."

**Samus**- "Ok, thank you Adam."

_In the control room._

**Pirate 2**- "Target found. I'm searching for the intruder on the internal cameras. It's on level 4, sub-deck 2...I've found it... Sir...It's the hunter!"

**Pirate Commander**- "Activate all internal defense torrents and alert the fighters."

**Pirate 2**- "Yes Sir!"

**Pirate Commander**- "We have to make sure she doesn't make it to the control room!"

**Adam**- "The auto-torrents have been activated. Take them out quickly. Aim for the base near the ceiling. That's their weak point."

**Samus**- "Ok, I'll get right on it."

**Adam**- "Samus, I've just picked up incoming fighters in the area. They are only class one and two at the moment."

**Samus**- "They probably sent out all of their class three fighters into the battle below. Umm…Adam…I have 3 radar contacts on my visor that are coming up as gamma metroids.

**Adam**- "The pirates must have been able to clone them again. If you have to fight them just aim for their stomachs with ice."

**Samus**- "Yes, I know."

_In the control room._

**Pirate 2-** "The metroid have been released. Prepare to activate the cloning field."

**Metroid Bio-Chemist (Dr.)** - "The energy beam is charging… Firing in 2 minutes…. The metroids will be forced to molt into an omega state. The hunter won't be able to kill three of them at once. Along with all of our fighters."

**Pirate Commander**- "Very good. I'll leave this under you Dr., fire when ready."

**Metroid Bio-Chemist (Dr.) **- "Aye sir"

_Back to Samus_

**Adam**- "Samus, a strange droid has just appeared on my sensor. Be careful I don't know what it is yet.

**Samus**- "Adam, I'm a little busy taking out these fighters. I don't have time to hunt down a single droid. If it comes closer I'll look into it."

_Samus spins around and blows the head off of an attacking pirate._

**Samus**- "Well, that was close." _nervous laugh_

**Adam**- "The droid is aiming a beam at the metroids a few corridors over…"

**Samus**- "Is it going rogue?"

_ As the beam touches the metroids they begin to shake and change. They grow much larger and stronger._

**Adam**- "No, it isn't….wait…Samus… Get out of there fast! The beam is causing the metroids to molt into omegas. Don't stop to take out the fighters. They'll be dead soon enough, but if those metroids get you, you'll be joining them."

**Samus**- "Damn, Adam get me out of here! Were going to have to let them get loose and take them down one at a time."

**Adam-** "Get to the docking bay. I'll pick you up there."

**Samus**- "Ok, send a signal to the marines below and tell them to get back. They won't stand a chance against omegas."

**Adam**- "Yes ma'am. The docking bay is currently locked with a heat shield and five simultaneous impact sensors. When you reach the blast shield of the docking bay hit it with your plasma beam. Then when the heat shield is down, hit the sensors with five lock rockets."

**Samus**- "Thank you Adam. I'm here."

_Samus destroys the bay door and runs to the ship with the metroids close behind._

**Samus**- "Adam I'm at the ship. Unlock the seal and let me in."

**Adam**- "Unlocking seal…Alright get it! We have to take off before those metroid get here or they'll wreck the ship."

**Samus**- "I'm in let's go!"

**Adam**- "Taking off…"

_Five minutes later._

**Adam**- "I've sent a message to the general. Most of the fighters are taken care of and they have pulled all their men back to get out of our way. We are going to need a lot of room to pull this off. I'll distract them with the ship while you lure them away one by one. You can beat them if its one at a time. You've killed a queen before"

**Samus**- "Killing that queen was pure luck. It was sick. It almost ate me. If I hadn't used the morph-ball bomb in its throat I would have been eaten. The last omega I fought was newly hatched because it was a direct clone, and the X-parasite helped me beat it."

**Adam**- "Yes, true. Just remember to attack them with ice. Metroids have no natural defense to ice. Their nervous system shuts down when they get to cold…Alright were here, I'll land then try to distract them. Shoot one of them when the others are distracted and it should break away and come for you."

(End Break)


End file.
